


cure to mean brain: girlfriends (wives)

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Lesbians, Mean Brains, No Plot/Plotless, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: junhee's brain can be a big meanie sometimes





	cure to mean brain: girlfriends (wives)

Chansook is staring at her intensely from across the room, bouncing her leg as they wait for the group meeting to be over. Junhee tries to avoid eye contact with her, but Chansook is staring. Every time she glances towards her, they have a tiny bit of eye contact. It’d feel nice, usually, Junhee would’ve done something absurd enough to fluster Chansook with second hand embarrassment, and pretend she didn’t do anything later. She twists the ring on her finger and sighs.

The world around her is running and so is her mind. It’s going places and Junhee can’t keep up with both. Chansook’s staring helps. She doesn’t want to admit it out loud, but it does help a lot. She’s reminded of the thoughts for a while, then what’s happening in the room, then it starts to mush together all over again. 

She shivers when the room goes silent. Her thoughts stops along with everything and then people are leaving. They’re leaving but Junhee doesn’t have the energy to move from his chair.

“You’re coming?”

Junhee nods absently at her co-worker, points at her open laptop. Her co-worker and boss leave without any further questions. They believe she’s got to finish the notes, and she  _ has  _ to but she can only slump further against his chair.

Chansook crosses the table quickly and stands next to her, fingers twisting around the tip of her hair. Junhee pouts.

“Hi,” Chansook mutters. “Are you okay?”

Junhee can only pout further.

Chansook nods like she understands. Maybe she does. “Mean brain?”

Nodding is enough to lessen the meanness of her brain. Junhee lets Chansook pull her into standing, and she drapes himself onto Chansook, least bothered about resisting the momentum. Chansook is warm through the layers of clothes, her arms rest on Junhee’s waist, clasped at the back. It feels nice but her mean brain doesn’t know how to shut up. There are suggestions about bad things, and Junhee sighs audibly. 

Chansook hums. It makes her body rumble in a nice way, Junhee also hums and buries her face into Chansook’s chest trying to numb her brain.

“Junhee,” Chansook mutters. She sounds embarrassed. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” She replies, a smug grin creeping to her face. She looks at Chansook with the same smile and Chansook rolls her eyes. Her brain isn’t shutting up anytime soon, though. “My brain is being mean,” she sighs again. It’s becoming a little hard to breathe. “I don’t like this.”

Her brain isn’t mean always, it can shut up most of the times, and yet when it starts running, it doesn’t know when to stop. Chansook has similar experiences, but her struggles are different altogether.

Chansook half-pushes, half-carries Junhee into their breakroom. The one which has become dusty except for the couch. Because it’s only them who uses it. She lays on the couch first, feet dangling in the air. Junhee makes herself comfortable in the tiny space between the couch and Chansook, one arm squished against her body, another over Chansook’ waist. They start talking -- Chansook does most of the talking, and Junhee listens mindlessly until the topics become interesting enough for her to participate.

Chansook talks about the random memes she found on the internet, how the finance department is going, what she plans on learning next. It’s not always Chansook talking works, so it feels nice when the words out of her mouth feels like a back massage. Junhee wiggles upwards and rests her head on Chansook’s shoulder, grinning sleepily.

“You’re cute.”

Chansook stops talking. “Um. What?”

“You’re a cutie, Chansook-ah,” Junhee giggles when Chansook makes flustered noises and goes pink. “Will you be my girlfriend?”

Chansook rolls her eyes, even though she’s still blushing. “We’re married, Junhee.”

“Oh,” Junhee sighs. “That’s sad. I wanted you to be my girlfriend.”

“I was your girlfriend before we got married.”

Junhee looks at her with an eyebrow raised. “Were you? I can’t remember.”

Chansook sighs, defeated. “Fine. I’ll be your girlfriend.” She covers her eyes with her forearm, groaning. “This is so embarrassing. You’re embarrassing.”

Junhee pecks Chansook’s cheek, grinning. “Thanks. I try really hard.”

**Author's Note:**

> turned lesbian for personal nb-lesbian reasons <3 my commissions are still open, btw, if anyone's interested!!!!  
> i hope you liked it!!! let me know if you did!!! <3


End file.
